Just for a While (HIATUS)
by HyunnK.V
Summary: ::Two Shoot:: (CHAP 2 UP) Kalian akan menyadari, betapa penting 'sosok' yang tidak kalian inginkan ketika ia 'menghilang' tanpa jejak. Pair : HunKai, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Just for a While**

Pair : HunKai, _etc._

Rated : T

Two Shoot

Warn!

Typo(s), story above is purely my own thoughts, strange, the story doesn't match the title, _etc._

**Don't read if Don't like this pair**

**Don't Plagiat**

**Big NO for bashing**

**_etc._**

.

* * *

_Kalian akan menyadari, betapa penting 'sosok' yang tidak kalian inginkan ketika ia 'menghilang' tanpa jejak._

* * *

Enjoy Reading!

.

.

TESS

TESS

TESS

Ia tersenyum, namja manis berkulit tan itu tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

Entahlah jika orang lain melihatnya, ia bisa di katakan gila, tapi sungguh ia tidak peduli perkataan orang.

Ia menangis karena kedua matanya kini melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ia lihat.

Kekasihー

lebih tepatnya tunanganmu berselingkuh tepat di hadapanmu, bagaimana bisa kedua matanya tidak menangis?

Namun seulas senyum itu, entahlah ia sendiri tidak tau untuk apa bibirnya mengulas senyum.

Tersenyum setelah lamanya mereka berhubungan akhirnya ia mengetahui kekasih gelap tunangannya?

Atau tersenyum karena dirinya yang begitu bodoh dengan meyakini apa yang ia lihat sekarang hanyalah ilusi?

Jika ilusi, tetapi mengapa terasa nyata dan begitu menyakitkan? Bahkan lebih perih daripada luka ditabur garam, sangat sakit hingga rasanya membunuh dirinya perlahan.

Atauー ia tersenyum karena melihat bahwa teman baiknya yang selama ini ia puja, menusuknya dari belakang?

Jongin, namja itu mengusap kasar airmatanya dengan kedua tangan lentiknya, menutup kedua pasang matanya untuk tak melihat adegan yang membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Yeag Mereka, dua orang yang membuat hidupnya lebih berwarnaー

Berciuman dan sekali lagi tepat di hadapannya.

"Hiks..."

Kegiatan kissing itu terhenti dan menoleh ke sumber suara ketika mendengar suara isak tangis yang berasal dari Jongin.

'Bodoh' Jongin meruntuk dalam hatinya ketika isakan itu keluar begitu saja, meski dirinya sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga rasa asin dikecap lidahnya.

Salah seorang bertubuh lebih mungil dari namja di hadapannya, membulatkan matanya dengan sebelah tangan menutup mulutnya terkejut.

Namun lain halnya dengan namja bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit putih pucatnya yang menatap Jongin datar dan menusuk.

"J-Jongin? A-apa yangー se-sejak kapan kau disana?"

Luhan, pemuda cantik itu meruntuk bibirnya yang berucap dengan rangkaian kata yang berantakan dengan nada bergetar.

Ujung matanya melirik ke arah Sehun, pemuda lebih tinggi yang bertahan dengan ekspresi poker face miliknya, dengan pandangan meminta bantuan.

Tangan yang menutup matanya, ia turunkan mendengar pertanyaan dari Luhan.

Jongin mengulas senyum manis dengan kedua mata yang sembab.

"Sejak kalian bermesraan" jawab Jongin jujur.

"A-aku bisa jeー"

"Tak perlu, aku sudah mengerti Luhan ge. Jadi kalian berpacaran sudah lamakah?"

"Ne"

Mata rusa Luhan lagi-lagi membulat mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dengan mudahnya dari bibir tipis Sehun.

"Hunnie, jangan berbohong"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya namun tak ada tanggapan apa-apa dari Sehun.

"Baiklah. Aku, akan bersikap tidak melihat apa-apa. Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa melepaskanmu Sehunnie"

'Hanya sementara' lanjut Jongin dalam hati.

Ia menunduk dan berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan dua insan yang merupakan sosok yang ia anggap 'berharga', kini mengkhianatinya hanya dalam beberapa waktu.

"Bagus sekali sekarang dia sudah tau semuanya"

Luhan mengacak rambutnya dalam posisi duduk menatap Sehun yang merupakan kekasih sekaligus tunangan dari sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan sinis.

"Aku hanya berbicara jujur, Lu. Bukankah semakin cepat ia tau hubungan kita semakin baik?"

Sehun berjalan kearah almari, mengambil sebotol red wine dengan dua buah gelas di tangan lainnya.

"Tapi kanー"

"Sudah cukup aktingmu untuk berpura-pura jadi sahabat yang 'baik' untuknya. Kau sekarang bisa bersikap seperti biasa, tanpa perlu ada kebohongan"

Sehun menyerahkan gelas berisi cairan merah keunguan ke Luhan yang diterima dengan senang hati.

Wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran mengenai 'sahabatnya' tersebut seketika terganti oleh seringaian tanpa belas kasih miliknya.

"Kau benar, kurasa ia sekarang tengah menangis di kasurnya"

"Jadi?"

Sehun mengarahkan gelas di tangannya ke arah Luhan, Luhan menyambutnya dengan mengadukan ujung gelas kaca yang ia pegang hingga suara nyaring terdengar.

"Dendamku untuknya, akan berakhir"

* * *

**_oOo_**

* * *

Jongin berjalan linglung menaiki tangga rumah megahnya.

Ingatannya terus melayang mengenai kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang membuat kepalanya terasa pening.

BLAMM

Selangkah lagi untuk masuk kekamarnya, ia mendengar suara pintu utama yang tertutup.

Jongin mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengistirahatkan diri dan berjalan mendekati tangga dimana ia melihat kedua sosok orang tuanya yang duduk di sofa.

"Jadi, apa kita akan membawa anak menyusahkan itu?"

DEGG

Jongin mematung mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari wanita cantik di sana, yeoja yang melahirkan dirinya.

"Aku sudah pasti tidak mau membawanya. Untuk apa membawa seorang anak yang cuma bisa menyusahkan dan tak berguna sepertinya? Terlebih dia hanya 'sebuah kesalahan' yang tak seharusnya ada"

DEGG

DEGG

Dadanya kembali bergemuruh ketika sang ayah yang kini berucap. Airmatanya kembali menetes untuk kesekian kalinya.

Apakah ia tengah berulang tahun, hingga semua orang terdekatnya mengerjai dirinya?

Jika benar, bisakah ia meminta agar semua kejutan ini terhenti?

"Aku juga, sangat menyesal sudah melahirkannya. Jika bukan untuk harta warisan yang akan jatuh ketangannya, aku sudah menggugurkan kandunganku"

BRUGG

Tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja.

Dadanya terasa sesak sekarang, ia berulang kali menarik nafas berusaha mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen.

Asmanya kembali kambuh, namun obatnya telah habis ketika ia berada di apartemen Luhan.

Mengingat hal itu, dadanya terasa semakin menyempit.

"Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Kita tinggalkan saja ia disini. Begitu harta warisan sudah diberikan ke anak itu, kita akan mengambilnya dan bagi sama rata. Bagaimana?"

Kim Jongdae atau Chen, namja yang berstatus sebagai ayah biologis Jongin berucap.

"Tidak burー"

"EOMMA, APPA"

Ucapan Kyungsoo, yeoja cantik bermata bulat itu terputus ketika Jongin datang menghampiri mereka dengan berlari.

Akting dimulai.

"Jonginie sayang, mengapa kau berlari nak? Kalau kau jatuh dan terluka bagaimana?"

'dan cepatlah mati' do'a Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Dengan raut wajah jijik yang tidak dilihat Jongin, ia mengelus punggung 'anak' yang memeluknya itu seperti 'biasa'.

"Mian hehehe..." cengir Jongin di balas elusan pada pucuk kepalanya.

'Mereka tetap bersikap baik padaku. Aku yakin, tadi hanyalah ilusi. Ya, ilusi' ucap Jongin meyakinkan hatinya.

Chen mendekat dan mengacak rambut Jongin.

"Tidurlah, kami juga harus istirahat. Besok kami ada penerbangan awal ke Amerika"

Jongin melepas pelukan dan mengangguk.

Mengecup pipi kedua orang tuanya dan berlari menuju kamar.

"Kenapa tidak tambahkan selamanya saja sekalian? Aku tak sudi bertemu dengan anak itu. Lihat? Sekarang aku harus mandi dan mencuci muka lagi untuk membersihkan diri dari anak itu" Keluh Kyungsoo berlalu menuju kamar diikuti Chen di belakangnya.

Namun siapa sangka?

Jongin masih berdiri di anak tangga yang menutupi dirinya jika dilihat dari arah bawah.

Dia mendengar semuanya.

Keyakinan akan itu hanya ilusi menghilang begitu saja.

"Aku hiks... Apa salahku sebenarnya hiks... Beritau aku"

Ia berjongkok, menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menangis dalam diam.

Setelah berita tentang Luhan dan Sehun ternyata seorang kekasih.

Lalu fakta lain tentang Luhan yang mendekatinya hanya untuk membalas dendam dengan menggunakan Sehun untuk berpura-pura menyukainya.

Dan sekarangー?

Apa ia begitu tak diinginkan?

Apa ia begitu tak berharga bagi mereka?

Apaー Sebentar saja, mereka tak bisa bersikap pura-pura baik padanya?

Hanya sebentar dan setelahnya ia akan menghilang.

Jongin memejamkan matanya, dan menghembuskan nafas pelan.

Sebuah ucapan seseorang lainnya terngiang di otaknya.

Ia mengulas senyum kecut, hanya sebentar saja ia akan bertahan dan setelahnyaー

Ia akan menghilang bagaikan debu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC or END/?**

* * *

Note : huwaaaa berapa lama Hyun kagak muncul ya?

Cuma berapa hari jugaan ilangnya ._.

Sebenarnya Hyun ragu ngepost ff yang seharusnya tanggal , mengingat Hyun berulang tahun tapi kondisi berkata lain, jadi yeah...

Baru bisa sekarang deh Jadi, jika ff ini 'buruk' Hyun minta maaf.

Hyun sudah lama tidak pernah menulis lagi, kecuali yang ini aja.

Dan ini benar-benar ff terakhir oke?

Cuma twoshoot aja kok dan yang minta sequel ff ILMH, Hyun serahin ke seorang teman atau sepupu Hyun jika dianya mau :3

jadi ditunggu aja ya?

Kalo Hyun yang lanjutin, ceritanya bukab oneshoot malahan berchapter-chapter lagi -_-

Kalo ff ini ngebosenin maaf :3

Sudah ini kepanjangan bacotnya,

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Just for a While**

**.**

Pair : HunKai, _etc._

Rated : T

Two/Three Shoot

Warn!

Typo(s), story above is purely my own thoughts, strange, the story doesn't match the title, bahasa sedikit kasar, _etc._

**Don't read if Don't like this pair**

**Don't Plagiat**

**Big NO for bashing**

**_etc._**

.

.

Enjoy Reading!

* * *

_Kalian akan menyadari, betapa penting 'sosok' yang tidak kalian inginkan ketika ia 'menghilang' tanpa jejak. _

* * *

_._

_._

_._

"Selamat pagi sayang. Tidak biasanya kau bangun sepagi ini"

Jongin yang tengah menuruni tangga dengan tas ransel di punggungnya, seketika menghentikan langkah di anak tangga ke-4 dari bawah.

Sebuah sapaan sederhana dari sang Ayah yang duduk membaca koran, mengukir senyuman getir terukir samar di bibir pucatnya.

Terdengar tak ada rasa bersalah di dalam untaian katanya, seperti sehari-hari sebelum ia mengetahui semua kenyataan pahit ini.

Ia ingin menangis dan berteriak hingga suaranya habis seperti semalam.

Namun ia terlalu lelah sekedar menangisi sesuatu yang bahkan tak akan― atau terlalu mustahil melakukan hal -bodoh- yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat, Apa kau sakit?"

Runtutan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo, membuyarkan lamunannya tentang kejadian semalam.

_'Ya, aku sedang sakit Eomma. Bahkan terlalu sakit hingga rasanya lebih kejam dibanding kematian'_ batin Jongin menjerit pilu.

"Ani, aku tidak sakit" dustanya.

Kembali ia melangkahkan kakinya menuruni sisa anak tangga dan berjalan ke arah kedua orang tuanya yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk sarapan.

GREBB

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin?"

Tubuh Jongin menegang, meski ia berusaha menenangkan kembali rasa terkejut yang menerpa dirinya.

Dari nada suaranya, Kyungsoo sepertinya tanpa sadar berbicara sedikit keras tanda tidak kesukaan akan pelukan yang Jongin lancarkan tiba-tiba.

Namun ia diam, menyembunyikan goresan luka yang semakin dalam dan berusaha menenggelamkan diri di ceruk milik wanita yang melahirkannya, tanpa ada niatan untuk melepaskan.

Chen yang sejak awal menyaksikan, memilih diam tanpa suara ketika matanya berpapasan dengan mata Kyungsoo yang meminta bantuan.

"Jongie, lepaskan pelukanmu dan duduk ditempatmu, ne? Kau bisa telat jika terlalu lama memeluk Eommamu"

Chen bersuara tanpa memikirkan tutur kata yang terdengar kasar di telinganya, namun Jongin hanya diam dan berusaha menulikan pendengarannya.

"Sebentar saja, Appa. Aku hanya ingin memeluk Eomma sebentar saja"

Suaranya terdengar bergetar, namun kedua sosok tersebut tak menyadari dan sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

Perlahan ia melepas pelukannya dari sang Ibu dan suara kelegaan meski samar ia dengar.

Sebegitu jijikkah mereka terhadapnya?

Sebegitu tak pantaskah seorang anak yang tak di harapkan kedua orangtuanya, tidak dapat memeluk ibunya sendiri?

Ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri dengan pelukan yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan baginya.

Namun yang ada justru sebaliknya, bukan mendapat ketenangan namun luka yang terlalu pahit untuk di telan seorang diri.

Setetes krystal bening itu lolos begitu saja tanpa ia tahan, dengan kasar ia menghapusnya cepat tak ingin kedua orang yang sudah membesarkannya ―meski tanpa kasih sayang sekalipun― akan mengkhawatirkannya meskipun itu hanyalah, kebohongan semata.

"Aku pergi. Maaf tak bisa makan dengan kalian, Eomma Appa. Dan, terima kasih untuk semuanya"

'Kasih sayang palsu dan rasa sakit yang begitu besar' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Ia tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya 45 derajat.

"Aku menyayangi kalian"

Jongin segera berlari setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya tanpa mendengar sepatah katapun dari mulut keduanya yang tak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

"Anak itu, ck... Kau makan sendirian saja, aku ingin membersihkan diri dulu. Beruntung aku belum mandi" keluh Kyungsoo meninggalkan Chen seorang diri yang tampak termenung.

"Dia sedikit aneh―"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika menyadari perkataan yang meluncur begitu saja lalu mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Untuk apa memikirkan anak itu?"

Ia memulai menyantap sarapannya mengabaikan sebuah perasaan yang begitu kecil dan samar namun perasaan yang begitu di harapkan bagi seorang Jongin

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

"Jangan melamun terus"

Namja berkulit putih pucat itu mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak sekedar melihat rintikan hujan tak terlalu deras tengah membasi kota dari balik kaca jendela.

Wajahnya yang semula sendu, berubah menjadi datar tak terbacakan ketika menemukan sosok sepupu brengseknya, duduk nyaman di sofa merah miliknya dengan pandangan sirat akan rindu terhadap figura ditangan lelaki tersebut.

"Apa urusanmu jika aku melamun atau tidak?"

Ia balas menjawab, meminum red wine ditangannya sekedar merasakan dari ujung lidahnya akan rasa anggur yang di fermentasikan tersebut.

"Memang bukan urusanku kau melakukan sesuatu tak berguna. Tapi aku tau kemana arah lamunanmu itu, Oh Sehun"

DEGG

Tubuhnya seketika menegang mendengar penuturan sederhana namun mengena di hatinya.

Seulas senyum sinis terukir di wajah bak seorang pangeran miliknya.

Meneguk habis tiap tetesan red wine tersebut, melupakan bahwa satu-satunya alasan adalah sekedar menikmati wine '80-an tersebut.

PRANGG

Namja berpenampilan kacau dengan rambut berantakan dan pakaian lusuh itu, tampak tak menghiraukan gelas yang di pegang sepupunya beberapa saat lalu, hampir melukai dirinya.

"Brengsek kau, Xi Luhan" umpat Sehun memandang Luhan sirat akan penuh rasa amarah, benci, luka dan kecewa terhadap namja yang berstatus sepupu kesayangannya tersebut.

"Dan kau juga sama brengseknya dengan ku, Sehun-a. Kau lupa, kau turut andil dalam hal ini?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari figura tersebut, memandang kearah Sehun dengan senyuman sinis miliknya.

Tangan Sehun mengepal keras, mengabaikan tiap tetesan darah yang terus keluar semakin deras dari luka di telapak tangannya yang membuka karena kejadian semalam.

"Kau sudah berani mengepalkan tanganmu sekarang huh? Rupanya, Sehunnie kecil sudah dewasa ya? Atau― hampir?"

Luhan terkikik senang ketika menyadari ucapannya yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau―"

"Jongin, namja belahan hatimu itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mengatakan bahwa dendamku belum berakhir?"

Kikikan Luhan berhenti, begitupula dengan tubuh Sehun yang menegang mendengar ucapan yang di keluarkan Luhan.

"Kau― bukankah kau sudah mengatakan dendammu telah usai?"

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah Sehun dengan raut wajah yang membuatnya muak dan ingin segera membunuhnya, namun Sehun masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Usai? Kapan aku pernah mengatakannya sepupuku tersayang? Aku hanya mengatakan, akan berakhir, bukan berakhir"

Dengan penuh penekanan akan kata terakhirnya, membuat amarah Sehun kian memuncak.

BUGG

Tanpa bisa ia tahan, ia melayangkan tinjunya telak ke pipi Luhan begitu keras hingga memar bahkan berdarah di sudut bibirnya.

Namja asal Chinese yang jatuh terduduk akibat pukulan Sehun itu, merasakan kerah bajunya ditarik dengan keras oleh namja bertubuh tinggi di depannya.

Ia menyeringai melihat kilatan kemarahan yang di pancarkan mata tajam Sehun.

"Bajingan, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya huh? Ia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dalam urusan kita, Brengsek"

BUGG

Lagi― Sehun melayangkan pukulannya untuk kedua kalinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun melayangkan pukulan ke wajah cantik nan tampan sepupu kesayangannya.

Selama mereka berdua tumbuh bersama, tak pernah sekalipun ada niatan Sehun untuk memaki bahkan memukul namja yang lebih tua di atasnya.

"Hahaha... Apa hanya segini kemampunmu huh? Dasar lemah" ejek Luhan sambil meludahi darah yang terasa di dalam mulutnya.

Sehun memilih mengabaikan ejekan yang ditunjukan terhadapnya karena yang ada di pikirannya hanya tertuju ke satu orang, Kim Jongin ―tunangannya.

Luhan membersihkan debu pada celananya, dan memandang Sehun dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau mengatakan ia tak ada hubungannya? Kau yakin? Bukankah kau sendiri sudah tau apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada kekasihku, Brengsek"

BUGG

Kini giliran Sehun yang mendapat pukulan dari Luhan.

"Dia tidak tau apa-apa, Luhan. Bahkan jika ia tau, ia tidak akan menyetujui permin―"

BUGG

Belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sehun mendapat pukulan untuk kedua kalinya seperti Luhan.

Hanya saja keadaannya jauh berbeda mengingat namja yang lebih pantas berkelamin permepuan tersebut adalah mantan gangster di sekolahnya dulu.

"Jika ia tidak menginginkannya, mengapa dia merengek-rengek pada Xiu bahwa dia ingin hidup huh?"

Sehun tertegun, melihat liquid bening itu jatuh dari pelupuk mata Luhan.

"Jika dia tidak mengatakannya pada Xiu pasti dia masih hidup"

Luhan menangis, menangisi seseorang yang telah tiada kini.

Menangisi seseorang yang membuatnya menjadi tak waras sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

Seseorang yang begitu ia cintai dan sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Dia melakukan karena ingin menyelamati adiknya, Lu. Bukan karena―"

"Kau yakin?"

Luhan menghapus airmata itu kasar dan tersenyum remeh, memandang Sehun yang duduk di atas lantai, tidak mengubah posisi sejak pemukulan tadi.

"Kau tau bahwa awalnya bukan dialah yang menjadi pendonor. Tapi seseorang mengambil pendonor tersebut dan membuat kekasihku mengorbankan dirinya. DAN ORANG ITU ADALAH KAU BAJINGAN PENGECUT"

BUGG

U-hukk

Sehun terbatuk cukup keras, dapat ia rasakan perutnya terasa ngilu dan perih akibat tendangan Luhan yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Gumpalan darah di atas lantai berasal darinya ketika ia terbatuk, namun tak ia hiraukan sama sekali.

"KARENA KAU KEKASIHKU MATI"

BUGG

Luhan kembali menendang Sehun keras.

Matanya sudah menggelap yang penuh akan rasa benci dan amarah pada sosok yang tergolek lemah dibawahnya.

"U-hukk... Tapi tidak sepantasnya kau menyangkut pautkan Jongin. Yang salah adalah aku, bukan dia. Jangan imbaskan padanya"

Luhan terkekeh menakutkan mendengar ucapan Sehun yang terputus-putus itu seakan mendengar lelucon yang begitu lucu di telinganya.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu disini,"

Luhan berjongkok di hadapan sepupunya yang terlihat mengenaskan.

"Siapa yang memohon-mohon padaku untuk dimaafkan? Siapa yang berjanji akan menuruti ucapanku jika aku memaafkannya? Siapa yang membuat otakku berpikir untuk melampiaskan ke orang lain? Itu adalah kau, Oh Bajingan Sehun"

Dan tubuh Sehun terasa lemas seperti tak ada sendi di dalam tubuhnya.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Ge, aku mohon. Maafkan aku, aku sungguh tidak tau kalau pendonor itu―"

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada kaki Luhan yang ingin beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Tidak tau atau pura-pura tidak tau huh?"

Luhan memandang Sehun sinis dengan senyuman mengejek di wajah tanpa eksperi miliknya.

"A-Aku akan melakukan apapun. Apapun, gege. Asal kau memaafkan aku. Kumohon"

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Sehun yang masih setia di posisinya.

Seketika otaknya bekerja ketiak mendengar penuturan Sehun.

Entah setan dari mana, Luhan menyeringai tipis ketika sebuah nama terbayang di otak liciknya begitupula rencana yang tersusun apik.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan apapun?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat, membuat seringaian itu semakin lebar.

"Meski orang lain menanggung kesalahanmu?"

Entah Sehun yang tak mendengar dengan jelas atau memang yang dipikirannya hanya permintaan maafnya diterima, ia menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

Luhan mensejajarkan tinggi keduanya, melepaskan tangan Sehun di kakinya dan mengelus surai sang sepupu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu karena kau adalah sepupuku, Sehun-a. Tapi orang lain harus menanggungnya sebagai balas, dan dia adalah― _Jongin_"

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"Ya, kau benar dan aku melakukan kesalahan yang besar saat menerimanya. Tapi mengapa kau menyembunyikan fakta bahwa DIA ADALAH JONGIE KECILKU HUH?"

Sehun menendang tubuh Luhan hingga jatuh terbaring.

"Kau mengetahuinya tapi menyembunyikannya dariku? Apa rencanamu, Brengsek?"

Sehun memegang kerah Luhan dan menghajarnya.

"Kkkkk... Kau ingin tau?"

Kikikan itu kembali terdengar nyaring, memenuhi apartemen mewah milik Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin berbagi, Sehun-a. Seperti saat kita kecil kita selalu berbagi apapun. Dan kini aku ingin membagi rasa sakit ketika orang paling berharga kita―

―_Meninggal_. Terlebih orang yang kau cintai meninggal karena kesalahanmu"

BUGG

BUGG

BUGG

Tanpa ampun Sehun terus memukul Luhan kesetanan yang kini dipenuhi oleh amarah yang meledak.

"Bagaimana bisa orang bejat sepertimu menjadi sepupuku?"

BUGG

"Kau sendiri tau bagaimana aku tersiksa ketika berpisah dengannya?"

BUGG

"KAU BAHKAN TAU, AKU MENJADI PENGHUNI RUMAH SAKIT JIWA KARENA BERPISAH DARINYA. TAPI KETIKA AKU BERTEMU DENGANNYA, KAU MENJADIKANNYA PELAMPIASANMU ATAS KESALAHANKU? DAN SIALNYA MENGAPA AKU BARU TAU SETELAH AKU MELUKAINYA SEMALAM, BANGS*T? MATI SAJA KAU, LUHAN"

BUGG

BUGG

"Mati? Cuih... Shilahkanh bunuhh akhuh shetelahh mhayatnyahh adahh di samphing muhh, Pengecut"

Luhan meludah kearah Sehun, namun yang ada cairan kental berwarna merah itu yang terlihat mengenai wajah Sehun.

BUGG

Lagi, ia melayangkan pukulan entah keberapa.

Ruangan yang hanya diisi mereka berdua, menjadi saksi bisu kelakuan keduanya untuk saling memukul satu sama lain.

* * *

**_ooOoo_**

* * *

BLAMM

"Apa kau menunggu lama, Jonginie?"

"..."

Namja berjas dokter itu -Chanyeol Park- mengangkat salah satu alisnya ketika tidak ada sahutan dari pemilik nama yang seingatnya tidak pernah bisa diam dan terus mengoceh ini itu membuat kepalanya mendadak pusing mendengarnya.

Namun kali ini, ia menemukan sosok Jongin yang menutup rapat mulutnya.

Tidak bertemu dengan Jongin selama beberapa hari, membuat Chanyeol tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat karibnya hingga berubah mendadak seperti ini.

Ketika kedua kaki panjangnya melangkah mendekat, hatinya seketika mencelos melihat Jongin yang terlihat bukan 'Jongin' yang ia kenal.

Dengan duduk memeluk kedua lututnya rapat, Jongin memandang kosong langit kelabu yang bersiap menurunkan beban di tanggungnya.

Meski tatapan kosong tanpa bisa ditangkap apapun oleh Chanyeol, ia bisa melihat liquid bening yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

'_Ada apa dia ada masalah?'_ Batin Chanyeol menatap Jongin dalam diam.

Ia berdiri dihadapan Jongin yang masih tak melihat keberadaannya namun Chanyeol tak menghiraukan hal tersebut.

"Hei, ada apa? Mau cerita?"

Chanyeol meruntuki mulutnya yang berujar tanpa ada nada kesan ingin menenangkan, yeah... Beginilah ia yang selalu berbicara seperti seorang rapper, salah satu impian yang tak terwujud dan melenceng jauh hingga menjadi seorang dokter.

". . ."

Lagi― Jongin memilih untuk menutup mulut, tampaknya masih betah dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Jongin?"

Chanyeol berusaha memanggilnya, sedikit keras dengan sentuhan lembut di bahu pemuda yang masih pelajar itu, namun tak ada reaksi seakan akan jiwanya berlabuh entah kemana.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu huh? Kau mencariku tapi tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Dan apa-apaan kondisimu? Kau seper―"

"A-Apa... Kau juga mempermainkanku?"

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong ketika suara lirih yang bergetar itu teredam oleh Guntur dari luar menyapa gendang telinganya.

Meski begitu masih terdengar samar ucapan Jongin.

"Huh?"

"A-Apa... Kau tengah berakting kan?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti lontaran pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya, menimbulkan ribuan tanda tanya di benaknya.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku seperti mereka?"

"Kau bicara apa, Jongin? Aku sungguh tak mengerti"

Jujur ia tak mengerti dengan ucapan Jongin yang tak bergerak dari posisi awalnya namun bisa ia lihat liquid itu terus menguar semakin banyak.

"Kumohon... Aku mohon hiks... Jangan, jangan katakan apapun hiks... Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon hiks..."

"Tidak ada yang akan me―"

Chanyeol seketika bungkam ketika Jongin tengah menatapnya kini.

Terlebih mata itu,―

Manik Brown tua bening yang selalu memancarkan kepolosan, keceriaan, kehangatan, meski terkadang evil namun kali ini membuat tubuh Chanyeol membeku.

_Kekosongan,―_

_Terluka,―_

_Terkhianati,―_

_Amarah,―_

_Kebencian,―_

_Lelah._

Ya, itu adalah yang Chanyeol tangkap ketika matanya memandang lurus manik brown tua milik Jongin.

Chanyeol bukanlah seorang dokter psikolog yang dapat mengetahui perasaan seseorang hanya dari tingkah laku, tatapan mata maupun sentuhan.

Dia hanyalah seorang dokter bedah yang minim akan pengalaman.

Meskipun begitu ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa namja yang sempat menarik perhatiannya ini mengalami masalah yang besar.

Masalah yang terlalu berat untuk ia tanggung seorang diri.

Chanyeol segera menarik Jongin kedalam pelukannya, mensejajarkan tingginya meski harus membuat kedua kakinya lelah karena sedikit berjongkok sekedar memeluk tubuh yang terguncang hebat entah karena apa, berusaha memberi sedikit ketenangan.

"Berjanjilah Hyung hiks... Apapun yang terjadi, meski kau mengkhiatnati dan melukaiku nantinya, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendiri, ya? Aku terlalu takut dan lelah, Aku membutuhkan seseorang disisiku hiks… Berjanjilah padaku hyung, kumohon"

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu, Jonginie? Tanpa kau memintapun, hyung sudah berjanji. Berjanji apapun yang terjadi akan selalu disisimu. Pegang ucapanku"

_'Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya, Jonginie?'_ batin Chanyeol miris ketika tubuh itu masih bergetar, begitu pula isakan yang terkadang bergumam tidak terlalu jelas.

Langit kelabu pun telah menurunkan bebannya sejak tadi -saat Jongin memandang Chanyeol-, terlihat seakan turut bersedih dengan masalah yang dihadapi oleh Jongin, seseorang yang bergantung pada cahaya.

_Tidak selamanya matahari akan terus berada di atas dan menerangi bumi._

_Ada saat dimana sang surya menghilang, diganti kegelapan malam yang menakutkan._

_Namun ketahuilah, kegelapan tidak akan mampu bertahan dalam jangka waktu yang lama._

_Ketika setitik cahaya terlihat, saat itulah saatnya kegelapan menghilang._

_Tidak ada yang tau berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mendapat setitik cahaya itu kembali._

_Bersabar untuk menunggu dan berusaha semampunya, hanya itu cara yang bisa membantu Jongin mendapatkan cahayanya kembali._

_Kebahagiannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

END ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

OR

TBC?

* * *

O_O

Oke, maksud yang terakhir itu apaan?

Ada yang tau? -_-

Maaf jika yang terakhir itu merusak cerita, salahkan Hyun yang stress nggak bias buat puisi :O #Apa_hubungannya? -_-

Huwaaa terima kasih semuanya yang menerima ff ini dengan baik, dan maaf baru sempat melanjutkannya apalagi lanjutannya aneh begini -_-

Maaf kalau tiba-tiba feelnya nggak dapat :(

Hyun berusaha sebaik mungkin dan berusaha membuat sepanjang mungkin namun hasilnya mengecewakan begini :(

Untuk sementara Hyun akan menghiatuskan semua ff dan juga diri Hyun wkwkwkwk, jadi anggap aja ini salam per-hiatusan?

Oke, ini adalah balasan reviewnya tapi Hyun ambil garis besarnya aja ya?

Q : ya allah kenapa perasaan gue jongin nggak pernah bahagia yaaa kalo jadi ukeee. ada aja gitu ckckck kasian gue sama dia -.-

A : mungkin udah ditakdirkan menderita? #ditendang_Jongin -_- Hyun udah buat ff kok, yang Kainya nggak menderita melainkan Sehunnya wkwkwkwk :3

Q : two shoot ya? yah? dipanjanginnnnn lagi donggg plis

A : Hyun kalaubuat panjang ntar ide yang udah kesusun rapi dengan akhir yang rapi(?) ntar Hyun buat lagi dong? Mian, Hyun lagi malas buat ff panjang-panjang dan malas mikir :3

Q : tp kenapa ga dijadiin oneshot sekalian? Panjang jg gpp, yg penting ceritanya bagus dan ga ngebosenin

A : nah, ada dua masalahnya disini Chingu. Pertama, Hyun nggak bias buat ff panjang-panjang dan lebih dari 3000 Words, karena Hyun otaknya udah mentok di sono :3 Ke dua, ya itu yang Hyun takutin kalau ffnya ngebosenin dan nggak ada feel di dalamnya :3

Q : hyuni emnk pakar'a di bidang ff sadness begini.. hehe

A : pakar? Wah… perasaan Hyun bukan pakarnya deh :3 Soal feelnya Hyun Cuma ngambil dari fellingnya dari ff/drama sad dan yeah… pengalaman pribadi juga masuk.

Q : kasian banget jongin. emang kesalahan apa yg dia lakuin ma luhan sampai segitu teganya.

A : udah kejawab belum dichap ini?

Q : buat dong mereka yg nyakitin kai juga ngerasain pembalasannya chinguuu

A : pembalasan? Hm… sayangnya Hyun mau buat 'sedikit' berbeda dari biasanya. Dan mungkin untuk pembalasan liat aja apakah Hyun cantumin atau nggak :3

Q : Chap depan dipanjangin ya thor...

A : Panjangin? Hohoho… kapasitas otak Hyun Cuma sampai sini aja, mian :(

Oke segitu aja yang Hyun bias jawab, maaf nggak bias nyebutin satu-satu yag review dan yang sudah follow/favorite. Yang jelas, terima kasih untuk semuanya dan maaf jika Hyun terlambat ngepost dan hasil yang mengecewakan.

So, Review again please?

_**Hyunn**__**K**__**.V**_


End file.
